


Coming of the Unbound

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Unbound World [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each guild uses magic in specific ways. The Unbound, however, are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of the Unbound

"Hey, Tovan," Khalix said, jumping down off the low brick wall. "Sorry I missed class today. I had an appointment with the healer. Did you get today's assignment?"

"Yeah," Tovan said. He reached over and pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and handed it over to him. "We're supposed to write a three-page essay on the uses of mandrake in potions."

Khalix groaned aloud as he took the paper and looked it over. "Oh, that sounds exciting. I'm glad I missed it."

The boys started to walk out along the street away from the Guildhall and in the direction of their homes. Along the way, they passed the marketplace, and Khalix's eye spotted a blonde girl around their age window shopping. "Hey, look, Tovan," Khalix said, pointing over toward her. "I wonder who she is? She's hot."

Tovan rolled his eyes. "Probably just somebody in another Guild. I'm sure there's a lot of girls in this town you don't know, Khalix, and I'm also sure most of them would be quite glad for that if they realized how annoying you are."

Khalix laughed lightly at him and said, "Come on, let's go say hi."

Reluctantly, Tovan allowed himself to be dragged along across the plaza after the taller boy. When they drew near, the girl glanced up from looking over a display of clothing, and said to them, "Hello? Do you need something?"

"Hey, babe," Khalix said in his best seductive voice, which brought an amused snort and stifled laughter from Tovan. Khalix ignored him and went on. "You looked pretty lonely over here, so we thought we'd come over and say hi. What's your name?"

"Zika Leoni," the girl replied with an amused smirk. "And I'm just waiting for a friend. She said she'd meet me out here."

"Leoni, those are were-lions, right?" Khalix said. "You must be in the Shapeshifter Guild then."

Zika smirked more broadly. "Yes, a lot of Leoni are were-lions. I, however, am not. And I'm in the Guild of the Unbound."

"That's a funny name for a Guild. Are they new to town?" Khalix scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Don't mind him," Tovan put in. "He's just really unobservant."

"They just set up a new Guildhall here a few months ago," Zika replied.

"Really. What sort of magic do they do, then?" Khalix asked, pointedly ignoring Tovan.

Zika shrugged. "Any sort of magic you've got. I'm better with Fire and Air than most other things, myself."

"I mean, how do they use their magic?" Khalix pressed. "Me and Tovan here are Alchemists, and I know there's other things like Wizards and Spellsingers and Druids who all do their magic in different ways. But I've never heard of these Unbound before."

"We don't have any particular magical style."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can use magic however we want to. We don't need to brew potions, or chant words, or dance around to do it."

"Oh," Khalix said. "So, in other words, people who don't qualify for any of the other guilds? Well, I suppose, except for the Nudists, they'll take anyone that wants to run around in the buff..."

"Something like that," Zika said.

"So why do they call themselves the Unbound then?" Khalix wondered.

"Because we aren't bound by the magical limitations the other guilds have." Zika glanced up and over across the plaza. "Ah, there's my friend. It was so nice meeting you, but I really must be going now." She gave him a forced grin, and extracted herself from the conversation as quickly as she could.

"You really have a way with girls, Khalix," Tovan commented with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"What, you about right out called her a freak and a misfit! Come on." Tovan turned to head off out of the plaza and back down the road a gain. "What did you expect she was going to say?"

"Well, she is. This Unbound thing is really weird. How can somebody not have a style of magic?"

"If you'd been paying attention in class, you'd know that's the usual result from inter-Guild marriages," Tovan pointed out.

"Well, I suppose, but how many people actually do that sort of thing? It's just weird, I tell you."

"Let's just get home. This mandrake essay isn't going to write itself."

"Oh, fine."

* * *

Khalix, however, didn't let it drop there. They came across Zika again the next weekend at a local restaurant, and he approached her table and said to her, "Hey, babe, fancy meeting you again here. What do you say we go hang out or something?"

"I'll go with the 'or something', thanks, and not with you," Zika said. She turned back to eating and proceeded to ignore him until Khalix walked off in frustration.

"Sorry about my friend, Zika," Tovan told her once Khalix was gone. "He usually means well, but he's kind of a moron sometimes. I'll try to make sure he doesn't bother you anymore."

"Yeah, thanks," Zika replied.


End file.
